


walk two moons (in someone else's moccasins)

by Dontfloatthe100



Category: The Pinkertons (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Annalee's backstory, Annalee-centric, Episode: s01e16 Mudd and Clay, Gen, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 13:47:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9744185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dontfloatthe100/pseuds/Dontfloatthe100
Summary: The air felt electric, charged with tension and energy as Annalee and Jeremiah Mudd faced each other in the middle of the room.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've always had my idea for Kate's backstory in my head (that is actually historically accurate because prostitutes basically created most western cities). I wanted an emotionally charged scene where we get to see some of Annalee's thinking. This is the culmination of that. This fic has been knocking around in my head for a while so I'm glad I finally got to write it down.

The air felt electric, charged with tension and energy as Annalee and Jeremiah Mudd faced each other in the middle of the room.  
  
Jeremiah was seated, tied to the chair, but he still wore an infuriating smirk on his reddened face. Annalee, dressed in her coat and gloves, peered down at him, obviously infuriated.  
  
"You killed my girls and everyone in the vicinity of that distillery and you know it!" Annalee said as the patrons voiced their agreement.  
  
"I did not blow up my own distillery! And even if I did, they weren't _your_ girls! We had a deal, I took them off your hands," Jeremiah countered.  
  
Annalee lunged forward, her face just inches away from his. Kate and Will, who kept a close watch on the events taking place, stepped forward as well, ready to intervene at a moment's notice.  
  
"Our deal was that you were going to take care of them, just as I had done! Not toss them aside when you were done with them!"  
  
"Missy, if you really cared about your girls, you would've kept them here," Jeremiah said, and Annalee reached out to grab his shirt.  
  
Will immediately grabbed Annalee around the waist and pulled her back while Kate stepped between them. Annalee struggled in Will's arms and yelled at him to let her go. The crowd, of course, called for them to let Annalee at him, but the Pinkerton agents would do nothing of the sort.  
  
"Everyone! We will resume questioning shortly, so sit tight!" Kate yelled to the crowd, who looked like they wouldn't listen for a moment, but then conceded. Kate then walked over to rejoin Will and Annalee.  
  
"Will, I swear if you don't let me go I'll-"  
  
"Annalee, you know I can't do that. You aren't in a good mind state right now. You're too fired up and you'll get them fired up too and we'll have a lynching on our hands," Will said calmly.  
  
"Annalee, we understand that you're upset, but we can't-"  
  
"No, Kate, you don't understand! I _was_ them! I _was_ those girls! If I didn't have someone like me to help me and protect me, I wouldn't even be here right now! So before you go and assume that you 'understand' everything about me, remember that you don't understand anything!"  
  
Kate and Will were stunned into silence. They had always thought that maybe Annalee hadn't always just run brothels, but been in them as well, but they never asked. Annalee's past was her business, and no one understood that more than Kate.  
  
"I'm sorry, Annalee. I shouldn't have made assumptions about you," Kate apologized in a level voice, placing her hand on Annalee's shoulder.  
  
Annalee calmed slightly, some of the tension in her body loosening as Will loosened his hold on her waist.  
  
"We need a plan," Kate said, remembering that she had to check on Kenji who was slumped over in a chair near the stage. They needed to hurry.  
  
"I can keep the crowd in check and do the questioning," Annalee said, steeling her expression, determination shining in her dark brown eyes.  
  
"Are you sure you're up for that?" Will asked.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure. Kate, you check on Kenji, Will and I will handle this."  
  
"O.K."  
  
Kate rushed back over to Kenji as Annalee took a deep breath and advanced towards Mudd. In her mind, she couldn't help but recall all of the men she'd serviced, the ones who looked at her like she was nothing but an object for them to use and throw away. She recalled her friends, some of whom made it out and made lives for themselves, and some of whom didn't. She recalled the woman who ran the brothel, a kind, takes-no-shit kind of woman, who always made sure her girls had eaten and slept that day. Annalee had vowed never to forget her roots and to be the woman her girls needed to survive. As much as she wanted to avenge her girls, as much as she wanted to maim Jeremiah Mudd herself, or leave him to the crowd, she knew she couldn't. Not for Mudd, but for Kate and Will, the only two people she trusted with her past, and for her girls, who always believed that Annalee could do better, could be better.  
  
She kept walking, goal clear in her mind. _See that justice is served, do your girls proud._  
  
And she would, even if it killed her too. She would.


End file.
